


Should Have Knocked Twice

by rcgersfaith



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, F/M, Howard Stark - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Other, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve walks in on Howard having sex, Virgin Steve Rogers, hints of bisexuality, steve rogers - Freeform, steven rogers - Freeform, wrong place wrong time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcgersfaith/pseuds/rcgersfaith
Summary: Steve walks in on an interesting situation with Howard, and Howard has no shame!
Kudos: 4





	Should Have Knocked Twice

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea I had, but I hope you all enjoy my train wreck! :P   
> I wrote this awhile ago and posted it on my Instagram account, but ultimately, I decided to share it here as well. I might make a part two, but we’ll see.

“Steve, where are you off to?”

Steve looked over his shoulder, stopping in his tracks and turning around fully to face the brunette. Peggy. “To speak with Howard,” he raised the papers in his hand for her to see, “details on the latest mission. Hydra base.” 

“God’s sake,” she murmured, “I reckon more weapons?”

“Among other things, it seems to be a repetitive occurrence with each of these bases.” Steve answered. “Weapons are his specialty, figured it was worthwhile to check in, and get his opinion.” 

“Make sure you knock first, not that he’ll hear it, the man is deaf when it suits him.” She crossed her arms. “God knows what he’s getting up to.” 

“Work hopefully.” 

“I wouldn’t place your hope in that belief. I saw him talking to a girl earlier—more like wooing.” 

He smiled, amused. “That bad, huh?” 

Peggy returned a smile of her own. “You’re not around him near enough to know.” 

“I’ve seen him flirt—“

“—Believe me,” she cut in, “he does far more than that. Fondue, in your euphemism.” 

“Okay,” he sighed, “I get it. I’ll handle whatever comes.” 

“Of course you will. If anything, maybe you’ll talk some sense into him, he’s got wretched habits. Don’t be afraid to drag that man from his cave.”

Steve chuckled. “I’ll see you later, Peg.” 

“Try not to be gone too long, Dum Dum is challenging the others to a drinking, and push up contest. Four o’clock. You’re expected to be there. If you’re not, I’ll just have to send Bucky your way.” 

“Wouldn’t miss it. See you soon.” Turning, Steve resumed his walk, heading to where Howard often worked—his work area here in the base. He noticed the door was closed, which was hardly an unusual occurrence, Howard didn’t like being disturbed with his work. Bringing a hand up, he knocked against the door, and waited for an answer. Nothing. Or maybe he just hadn’t heard him? The sound of banging reached his ears. What was he doing? 

Probably working, or perhaps he was having some difficulty with a new project, he thought with a shake of his head. Reaching for the knob then, he saw it was unlocked and turned it, pushing the door open to step into the large room. Glancing down at the papers he was holding, he walked further from the exit. “Howard, I have some blueprints I need you to look at, they were—“ he fell silent when he heard a moan and stopped. 

Daring to look up, he spotted Howard and took in the details, and the sounds. The banging wasn’t from work. It wasn’t even from tools. His eyes widened, air leaving his lungs as he dropped the papers he was holding, before he froze entirely. Howard was bare, completely bare, back turned to him as his upper body was leaned over a red haired woman, who was sprawled out against one of the tables. She too, was bare. Her face was flushed, eyes closed as she let another moan free. 

Howard was moving his hips, Steve noticed, the table moving with him as he did, which only drew more sounds from the woman, as she arched her back, breasts on display. Their breathing was uneven, and it was at that moment, Steve realized what they were doing. Sex. His cheeks flushed as red as the shade on the shield he spent so often carrying. He was about to turn away—he started to, bringing his gaze downward to fixate on the floor, when he heard Howard’s voice. Oh god, he thought, panicking. 

“Steve! Damn...well isn’t this a sight, and bad timing.” 

He turned back to face the two, looking up upon familiar habit, only to see Howard was smirking at him, not even stopping, not even pausing in what he was doing. The blond’s cheeks darkened, the blush spreading over his face and to his ears. His mouth opened as he tried to find his voice. 

“Stay awhile?” Howard said, tone confident as always. “What...what do you need my friend?” 

Steve blinked as Howard turned his head back to the woman, kissing her neck, even turning their position to reveal more of them, more skin, more...the man had no shame! He didn’t need to see that! He didn’t need to see their lower bodies. He didn’t need that image! “I was...I was just—“ he glanced to the door, “—leaving, I was just...leaving.” Time to leave. It was time to leave. Quickly, he turned in the direction of the door, hearing more moans as soon as his back was turned. They were being louder now! Both of them. He was sure he even heard Howard laugh.

“What? It’s a natural thing Steve!”

“The hell it is!” The blond exclaimed. 

The woman chose to let her voice carry, disrupting any conversation, not that it was going anywhere. “—Oh, right there. Yes. Yes!”

Oh how much Steve wanted to cover his ears. 

Once he was out of the room, and the door was slammed shut to drown the noise out, he released a breath. Damn. His heart was racing, and embarrassingly enough, his pants felt a little tighter. Damn it all. He knocked! After taking an abrupt pace down the hallway, he eventually leaned against a wall, trying to get rid of the embarrassing feelings, and images out of his mind, his head resting in his hands. He had seen too much. A naked friend, a naked woman. And god—heard too much! 

“Steve?” 

Startled, Steve jolted upward to straighten his posture and turned to look at who had spoken. Peggy, of course it was. What was she doing here? Now wasn’t the time! 

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“I...he...Howard is, uh, Howard’s preoccupied. There’s a..a guest in that room, of his. She...” He glanced away, “I don’t think...I don’t think she’s leaving anytime soon. They’re, um, they’re busy. He’s got a new...project. Blueprints can..they can come later. Drinking contest, push-ups...we can head that way.” Shit, he dropped the papers. 

Peggy studied him, and he wanted to hide. Her hands were on her hips, and he knew immediately that she had put the pieces of his sentence together. Why wouldn’t she? She always knew. Already, the brunette began to head in the direction Howard was in. “If it’s that woman from earlier, I swear I’m going to—“ 

“—Wait, no!” Steve interrupted, quickly going after her, hoping he could stop her. “You can’t go in there. Agent Carter, Peggy!” 

“He has work that needs to be handled, Captain. He can indulge in physical pleasure later. If you’re not going to go in there and drag him out, then I will.” 

Steve paled at the words, but continued to follow after the storming woman, soon by her side. “I don’t think he’s going to stop. He’s very... locked in what he’s doing.” 

“Oh, he will.” Peggy’s tone showed the beginning signs of a threat, carefully contained in a smile. “Or that woman shall. Either way, something will come out of it. Even if it involves scaring the lass away.” 

In that moment, he worried about what Peggy would do. Maybe he should go in there and drag Howard out? No! No, he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t even talk in a complete sentence. 

Back at the room, he stopped and watched in brief horror as Peggy opened the door and stormed in. Staying where he was, he stood off to the side, just peeking his head around the edge of the door frame to look in. He was trying to be polite for god’s sake. It looked like the two people had finished their foreplay. He sighed in somewhat relief. 

Peggy, without shame, walked up to Howard and grabbed the man by his dark hair, causing him to lean down as he was dragged away from the woman. Once he was clear of her, Peggy let go and spoke. “Get dressed.” She crouched down and picked up the woman’s clothes, tossing them to where she was. “Both of you.” 

Once again, Howard was unfazed and made no effort to get dressed. “Peg, we were just having—“

“Damn it, Howard! I don’t want to hear it. Clean this bloody mess up and put some clothes on!”

“Oh come on, live a little.” 

The woman, however, had stood up and after her clothes were back on, moved to the door. Steve took a step back, watching as she left and moved down the hallway, heels clicking against the floor. A woman in uniform, he realized, why did that not surprise him? When he looked back into the room, Howard was finally getting dressed. 

“Steve!” Peggy called. “Get in here.” 

His lips flattened, but Steve obliged, joining the two in the room. Howard just smirked when he saw him, the bickering between the brunettes having subsided, even if just temporary. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” The man asked, before he was smacked on the back of the head, “Ow! That was uncalled for, Peg!”

“A child is better behaved than you. You’re ridiculous, Howard. Grow up.”

A laugh left Steve then, and he shook his head, reaching down to pick up the papers he had dropped earlier in his moment of panic. “I’m not answering that.” 

Howard sighed, tucking his shirt into his pants. “Oh come on, both of you are no fun!”

“My version of fun differs from yours.” Steve stated. 

“As does mine.” Peggy moved to the door. “I’ll leave you two men alone. See you in a bit, Steve.”

He gave a nod in response. Time to get back to work, he thought. He’d have to thank Peggy later. 

“Hey, she was something.” Howard started, “I’d bring her back in here anytime. She had stamina, I’ll say that, and her legs, that fine waist, those perfect breasts—“

“Howard!” Steve’s brows had lifted, his eyes closing shut. “We’re not having this conversation.” Abruptly, he handed the man the papers. “Get your mind off her, and focus on this.” 

“You just don’t know what you’re missing, my friend.” Howard spoke, looking down at the papers. 

Steve placed his hands in his pant’s pockets as he looked at the other. “And what am I missing?”

“Sex, what else? Men, women, just sex with anyone.” 

“Right, because that’s all that matters...” 

Howard smirked. Again. “Get laid once or twice and we’ll see where your opinion falls. Can’t take your word till you do.” 

“I think you need to reevaluate what you’re doing.” The blond silently begged he wouldn’t walk in on Howard again, let alone have this conversation continue.


End file.
